Selalu Cinta
by chocho mami
Summary: "Terima kasih, Sasuke. Walau kau telah menyakitiku dengan segala perilakumu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu...," ; Shounen-Ai, AU, song fict, Rated: T . Req from My Oneechan in FB. Don't Like? Don't Read!


Ehem..holla, _minna-san! _\(^O^)/

Rii kembali datang dengan membawa fict baru gaje yang mungkin tak sebagus fict-fict di FFN ini_, _hehehe...Maklum, rii masih perlu banyak belajar.

Eum... ini adalah _song fict_ pertama rii yang didedikasikan untuk pe-_request_ pertama rii juga, KYYYAAA! *lebay* #jduakk!

Tapi, maaf buat _Oneechan_ serta para_ readers_ sekalian yang kurang suka akan fict ini, karena rii gak berbakat dalam menulis cerita yang _feel_-nya harus dapat banget seperti _genres_ di fict ini. =="

Sekali lagi..

_Hontou ni Gomenasai~~_ *bungkuk2 gaje*

Dan...

Yak! Dari pada banyak cincong lagi, mari kita mulai fict gaje ini. LET'S GOOO! (^O^)9

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : **T+

**Genres : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Pairing : **U. Sasuke x U. Naruto

**Note :**

"...," = talking

'...,' = thinking

_Italic_ = Flasback

**Bold** = lirik lagu

**.**

komik** Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

lagu** Selalu Cinta © KOTAK band**

**.**

**Warning !**

**SHOUNEN-AI, AU, song fict, miss typo(s), gaje, feel fict yang gak dapet, dll.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

Malam hari ini terasa berbeda. Tak ada bulan yang menerangi sang malam, bahkan taburan bintang-bintang yang selalu menghiasi malam pun tak ada. Malam ini sungguh gelap, ditambah dengan hujan deras yang menghantam bumi dengan gemuruhnya.

Malam ini sungguh berbeda dari biasanya. Malam hari ini sangat dingin mencekam ditemani suara gemuruh hujan yang mengoyak keheningan malam.

Namun, hal tersebut tak dirasakan di dalam sebuah_ cafe_ mungil yang terletak di sudut kota Konoha. _Cafe_ bernama _'Cafe Littletoe'_ yang bersinar remang-remang di bawah gelapnya langit malam terasa hangat, karena lantunan melodi indah yang terdengar dari dalam_ cafe_ tersebut.

Di dalam_ cafe_ tersebut, terlihat seorang pemuda mungil yang dikenal bernama Naruto sedang duduk di atas panggung mungil sambil mendendangkan sebuah lagu dengan penuh penghayatan, diiringi oleh suara gitar yang dimainkan oleh jari-jemari mungilnya yang lihai.

Dari sanalah lantunan melodi indah itu berasal, dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto, si penyanyi _cafe._

Hening, _cafe_ itu hening. Puluhan pasang mata di _cafe_ tersebut lebih berminat untuk menatap Naruto sampai-sampai mereka lupa berkedip karena _show_ kecil yang disuguhkan sang Uzumaki. Bahkan suara gemuruh dari hujan deras di luar tidak dapat menganggu _show_ kecil di _cafe_ itu, malah suara gemuruh dari hujan deras di luar seperti_ backsound_ yang mengiringi sang penyanyi _cafe_, membuat lantunan melodi itu semakin indah.

Hanya satu kata yang terlintas saat melihat _show_ sederhana itu...

...'Menakjubkan'.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**ooO SELALU CINTA Ooo**

**(Oneshot)**

**_request fict form my Oneechan in FB_, Makihara Izumi -_nee_  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamu tanya...Aku menjawab...<strong>

**Kamu minta...Aku berikan...**

**Kusayangi kamu...**

* * *

><p>Kupejamkan mataku saat kudendangkan baris kata demi kata yang mengingatkanku akan hubungan kita dulu. Sempat pula terlukis senyuman, senyuman yang telah hilang dari wajahku.<p>

Walau senyuman yang terpoles ini tipis, tapi senyuman ini sungguh bermakna bagiku.

Karena aku tersenyum saat mengingat masa-masa indah kita. Masa-masa di mana hanya ada AKU dan KAU. Masa yang terlupakan sedikit pun di benakku,...

...walau itu telah berlangsung lama.

**Flashback**

_"Tadaima~"_**  
><strong>

_"Dari mana kau?" _

_Aku yang baru saja pulang dari acara ulang tahun temanku, langsung saja menoleh kepada seseorang berambut _raven_ -yang merangkap sebagai kekasihku- yang menanyakanku tadi diiringi dengan tatapan menusuknya._

_Aku yang ditanyai sedemikian rupa pun hanya bisa memasang cengiran lebar. Dengan santai, aku langsung duduk di sebelah kekasihku itu._

_"Maaf, _Teme_, malam-malam begini baru pulang, hehehe...Aku dari pesta ultah temanku," kataku dengan cengengesan. Sedetik kemudian, kupejamkan mataku sambil menyenderkan kepalaku lelah di sandaran sofa yang kami duduki untuk melepas lelah. _

_"Bodoh. Kau membuatku menunggu, _Dobe_. Aku tak tahan," bentaknya padaku. Aku yang bingung, hendak menanyakan maksud dari perkataannya itu yang err...sedikit ganjil?_

_Namun, sayang, sebelum sempat aku membuka mataku untuk melihat wajah serta mata _onyx_ indah yang sangat kusukai milik kekasihku ini, dirinya langsung saja menarik daguku dan membawaku ke dalam kelembutan saat bibir mungilku bersentuhan dengan bibir dinginnya._

_Hal ini membuatku semakin hanyut dalam pesonanya, semakin membuatku terjerat akan kenikmatan yang diberikannya, dan membuatku semakin tak sanggup untuk tak melihat dan merasakannya walau sekejap._

_Apalagi di saat dirinya melumat bibirku dengan sedikit kasar di tengah kelembutan ciuman kami._

_Lumat. Lumat. Jilat. Lumat._

_Begitu terus, hingga tanpa kusadari malam ini dia membawaku ke dalam sebuah kenikmatan duniawi yang mampu menerbangkanku ke awang-awang._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kubicara...kamu yang diam...<strong>

**Kumendekat...kamu menghindar...**

**Separah inikah...?**

**Kamu dan Aku**

* * *

><p>Kubuka mataku sayu, memperlihatkan iris mata <em>sapphire<em> yang tak seterang dulu lagi dengan samar, saat kurasakan sesuatu yang asin yang terdapat di balik kantung mataku mendesak, ingin keluar lagi dari sana.

Kau tahu?

Terlalu lama perih di hatiku ini kutahan. Kurasa hatiku yang sudah rapuh ini akan hancur setelah ini semakin ku mengingat dirimu.

Hahaha...memang kedengarannya hiperbolis untukmu. Tapi, siapa yang tidak sakit, hah? Siapa yang tidak sakit jika, selama ini cintamu hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan padahal telah terikat dalam suatu hubungan, hmm? Siapa? SIAPA?

JAWAB AKU!

**Flashback**

_"Hei, _Teme_! Kau tahu tidak?"_

_Aku yang tadi baru saja ingin membaringkan diriku sejenak di atas kasur saat baru pulang dari tempat kubekerja paruh waktu untuk melepas lelah. Namun, semua itu hilang saat kumendapat sms dari sahabatku._

_Aku pun langsung duduk di sebelah dirinya yang sedang sibuk menatap laptopnya yang penuh dengan pekerjaannya langsung saja melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut kepadanya._

_"...,"_

_"...," dengan sabar kumenanti jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan dari bibir tipisnya. _

_Namun,..._

_...tak kunjung datang. Dengan canggung, kumulai lagi pembicaraanku dengan pujaan hatiku ini._

_"Hahaha...iya, ya. Aku kan belum bilang, hehehe...," Aku tertawa hambar untuk mencairkan suasana tegang di antara kami, tapi dia tak juga meresponku. Dirinya masih sibuk untuk menatap layar laptopnya._

_"Ehem...Neji dan Gaara mau menikah loh minggu depan, hihihi...Kita diundang," Kulihat saat sederetan kata itu terlontar dari bibirku, mata _onyx_-nya yang sedari tadi menatap layar laptop dengan tajam sedikit terbelalak kaget. Kulihat ada setitik kesedihan di sana. _

_'Kenapa?' batinku bingung.  
><em>

_Namun, sedetik kemudian, mata itu kembali datar, menatap sang laptop._

_Aku yang gerah akan suasana seperti ini, langsung memulai pembicaraan lagi. "Aduh, senangnya, ya, mereka, hihihi... Kapan kita bisa menyusul, ya? Aku su-"  
><em>

_"Berisik! Bermimpi saja__ ," Dirinya meninggalkanku yang terbengong dalam diam di ruangan tamu_ apartement_ kami setelah membentakku dengan kasarnya. _

_'Ada apa? Apa salahku? Kenapa dia marah?' batinku miris, tak tahan akan sikap dinginnya._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>Bagaimana bisa, aku tak ada di setiapmu melihat?<strong>

**Sementara ku ada...**

**Bagaimana bisa, kamu lupakan yang tak mungkin dilupakan..?**

**Aku selalu cinta...SELALU CINTA.**

* * *

><p>Ku pejamkan lagi mataku saat kulantunkan kata demi kata yang tersusun dalam sebuah lirik lagu yang indah. Lirik lagu ini sungguh membuat dadaku sesak. Sesak sekali, rasanya aku tak dapat bernafas untuk beberapa saat, terlalu perih.<p>

Kata-kata dari lirik lagu ini mengingatkanku...

Mengingatkanku akan sesuatu yang baru kusadari...bahwa aku hanya pelampiasanmu.

Pelampiasan cinta dan nafsumu. Benar, hanya alat pelampiasanmu.

Hahaha...sungguh miris nasibku di tanganmu.

**Flashback**

_Di saat pesta pernikahan sahabatku telah selesai dan berjalan dengan baik. Aku dan kekasihku berdiri di beranda gereja, melihat sahabatku dan kekasihnya yang telah diikat dalam ikatan suci pergi meninggalkan gereja dengan menggunakan mobil sedan yang telah tersedia dengan hiasan manis._

_"_Teme_, pulang, yuk," kataku sambil menghapus setitik air mata kebahagiaan yang keluar dari mataku. Sungguh aku sangat bahagia melihat kebahagiaan terbesar sahabat baikku itu, Gaara._

_Tak ada respon. 'Ukh. Kenapa lagi sih dengan si _Teme_ ini?' batinku bingung sekaligus kesal. Kekasihku sedari tadi hanya berdiri membeku di sampingku. Aneh sekali, tak seperti biasanya err... ralat, mungkin memang kelihatan seperti biasanya, tapi ini ada yang berbeda._

_Dia..._

_Lebih datar dan diam._

_Kudongakan kepalaku untuk melihat orang yang kucintai tersebut. "_Teme_, ada apa? Ka-"_

_Nafasku tercekat. 'Kenapa? Kenapa? Apa ekspresi wajah itu?' batinku bingung sekaligus perih. Aku tak menyangka. Dia mengeluarkan ekspresi itu, padahal aku tak pernah sebelumnya melihat ekspresi itu di wajahnya. Tak pernah._

_Ekspresi kesedihan, perih, sakit..._

_Kenapa? Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, Sayang? Di hari bahagia sahabatku ini._

_Kutolehkan wajahku, mengikuti arah matanya. Aku ingin tahu apa yang membuatnya bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi itu._

_'Eh?'_

_Kupalingkan lagi wajahku untuk melihat mata_ onyx_-nya yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. 'Neji?...,'_

_Sedikit memastikan, kulirik lagi wajah dirinya yang sangat kucintai itu. Dengan cepat, aku langsung menghapus air mata yang hendak keluar dari pelupuk mataku dengan menggunakan punggung tanganku ini.  
><em>

_'Ternyata benar, ya?' batinku sedih. Hal ini terlalu menyakitkan hatiku._

**End of Flashback**

Kau tahu, Teme?

Sungguh sakit hatiku saat diriku ini melihat bahwa hanya ada 'dia' di matamu yang indah itu...

...Hanya 'DIA' yang kau lihat!

Sakit, Teme. Sungguh sakit. Apalagi saat itu aku melihat kau menunjukan ekspresi sedih yang tak pernah kau tunjukan padaku saat aku sakit sekali pun. TAK PERNAH.

Hanya 'dia', hanya 'dia'...

Ya, hanya 'dia'..., sahabatmu yang sekarang menjadi pendamping hidup sahabatku yang ada di pikiran dan hatimu. Hanya 'dia'.

Hahaha...bodohnya aku baru menyadari itu di saat di mana kau tak mengingat hari istimewa untuk kita berdua. Ya, hahahaa...

**Flashback**

"Teme_, besok ada waktu?" tanyaku penuh harap kepada dirinya yang sedang membolak-balikan lembaran demi lembaran buku yang sedang di bacanya dengan serius._

_"Tidak," _

_Aku serasa dihempaskan dari sebuah bangunan berlantai 20 ke tanah saat mendengar jawaban datar yang terkesan sangat dingin darinya itu. Namun, aku tak langsung putus asa dan menyerah begitu saja. Kudekati dirinya dan sedikit menarik lengan bajunya._

_"Ehm..Te-_teme_, ka-kau tak ingat besok hari apa? Besok ha-"_

_"Bisakah kau diam? Aku banyak pekerjaan. Dan aku tak peduli hari apa besok itu. Ck. Dasar berisik," ucapmu setengah membentak kepadaku, sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkanku pergi. Meninggalkanku sendiri di apartement ini. Meninggalkanku yang tertunduk diam di sofa mungil tersebut._

_Kudongakan kepalaku sambil tersenyum lebar. "Hahaha...kau benar-benar tak ingat ternyata, hahaha..ha...hiks..hiks...," Tawaku yang meledak dan senyumku yang lebar langsung berubah menjadi tangisan dengan derai air mata._

_Sakit. Perih. Sesak.  
><em>

_Hatiku semakin terasa akan hancur di saat aku baru menyadari bahwa aku benar-benar tak ada artinya di matamu._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamu hilang... Aku menghilang...<strong>

**Semua hilang... Yang tak kukira...**

**Jangan tanya lagi... Tanya 'mengapa'...**

* * *

><p>Kali ini iris mata <em>sapphire<em>-ku terekspos jelas, melihat puluhan penonton di _cafe_ tersebut. Melihat puluhan pasang mata yang menonton diriku yang bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar milikku ini.

Namun, tak seperti biasanya. Aku malu, malu sekali di hadapan puluhan pasang mata di _cafe_ tersebut, saat kunyanyikan kesatuan lirik ini.

Kenapa? Kenapa aku malu?

Karena aku telah menghancurkan harga diriku sebagai seorang pria dewasa. Karena sekarang air mataku tak dapat kubendung lagi. Karena aku mulai terisak kembali.

Bodoh, sangat bodoh diriku ini.

Kau tahu?

Terlalu susah bagi diriku ini untuk membendung air mataku ini saat kuteringat...

...Teringat hari itu. Hari yang menyakitkan itu. Hari yang merubah kehidupanku.

**Flashback**

_Aku yang baru saja bangun dari tidurku setelah melakukan 'kegiatan panas' bersama kekasihku tersebut tadi malam, langsung mendudukan diriku pelan saat kulihat dirinya tak berada di sampingku atau pun berdiri di depan jendela_ apartement_ kami yang cukup lebar seperti biasanya._

_'Ke mana dia?' batinku bingung._

_Kuselimuti tubuhku yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun, sebelum kucoba untuk berdiri dan berjalan di sekitar _apartement_ kami untuk mencari sosok yang merangkap sebagai kekasihku itu. _

_Dari kamar mandi, dapur, tempat kami bercengkrama, sampai ruang tempatnya biasa bekerja telah kucari. Namun, sosok dirinya yang menghayutkanku dalam kenikmatan duniawi tadi malam tetap tak kutemui._

_"_Teme_, di mana kau? _Teme_?... Hei, _TEME_!" teriakku menggema di_ apartement_ kami ini, tetap berusaha mencari dirinya. Namun, tetap saja, tak ada yang menyahut.  
><em>

_Aku kembali ke kamar kami, kupakai pakaianku yang baru kuambil dari lemari setelah sebelumnya aku membasuh diriku. 'Sepertinya dia ke kantor,' batinku menduga, berniat untuk menyusul dirinya karena aku ingin memberikannya sesuatu di hari istimewa ini.  
><em>

_Namun, saat kuingin mengambil _handphone_-ku di meja kecil yang terletak tepat di samping kasur empuk milik kami berdua, aku menemukan sebuah kertas _note_ yang terlipat._

_Sedikit mengernyit heran, akhirnya kuambil kertas tersebut dan kubaca._

To : Naruto

Thanks atas kenikmatan yang kau berikan selama ini. Aku puas.

Tapi, sayang, hubungan bodoh ini harus usai. Bye.

By : Sasuke

_"A-apa?...Ti-tidak mungkin...," gumamku tak percaya. Tanpa sadar air mataku yang baru saja semalam menetes, kembali menetes._

_Aku remuk kertas itu dan kugenggam erat. "Hiks...Tak mungkin, _Teme_...Kumohon, jangan bercanda, _Teme_...hikkss...hiks...," tangisku sambil membuang kertas tersebut. Sebelum akhirnya aku histeris di kamar _apartement_ kami sambil membanting semua peralatan yang ada setelah sebelumnya memporak-porandakan kasur empuk kita._

_"Teme, jangan pergi! Kumohon, Teme!...hiks...hiks...SASUKE, JANGAN PERGI!" teriakku histeris.  
><em>

**End of Flashback**

Hahaha...tahukah kau, _Teme_?

Diriku sangat lucu sekali saat itu. Aku ingat sekali, saat itu aku sampai-sampai hampir dimasukan oleh Kyuu-_nii_ ke rumah sakit jiwa karena aku seperti orang gila.

Ya, orang gila. Setiap hari aku selalu histeris mencarimu. Terkadang aku bisa menyakiti orang lain dan merusak barang-barang karena tak dapat menemukanmu. Aku juga pernah membuat 'dia', sahabat yang kau cintai namun tak dapat kau miliki itu masuk rumah sakit karena kupukul berulang-ulang menggunakan benda tumpul.

Hahahaha...lucu sekali, bukan?

Dan sejak saat itu juga, baru kusadari bahwa julukan kita masing-masing memang benar-benar cocok. Sangat cocok malah,ya, kan?

Karena...

_ 'Diriku adalah seorang 'DOBE' karena telah jatuh cinta kepada seorang 'TEME' sepertimu yang hanya memperalat dan menyakiti diriku ini_,'

Benar bukan, UCHIHA SASUKE?

**End of Naruto POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bagaimana bisa, aku tak ada di setiapmu melihat?<strong>

**Sementara ku ada...AKU SELALU ADA...**

**Bagaimana bisa, kamu lupakan yang tak mungkin dilupakan?**

**Aku selalu cinta...Tapi, kamu tidak...**

**Aku selalu cinta...aa..Tapi, kamu tidak...**

* * *

><p>Saat Naruto menyelesaikan nyanyiannya bersamaan dengan hujan deras yang mulai reda, semua pengunjung di <em>cafe<em> tersebut langsung berdiri dan memberikan tepuk tangan hangat serta sorak-sorai riuh kepada pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

Naruto yang diperlakukan sedemikian rupa hanya bisa tersenyum samar-samar sambil mengelap air mata yang masih terus mengalir pelan dari matanya yang beriris _sapphire_ tersebut dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya.

Kemudian Naruto pun turun dari panggung kecil di _cafe_ mungil tersebut, tak lupa membawa gitar kesayangannya yang tadi mengiringi nyanyiannya.

Saat turun dari panggung kecil itu, Naruto langsung menghampiri seorang bartender berambut merah_ maroon_ di _cafe_ tersebut yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya yang sedang menampilkan show sederhana yang sangat indah.

"Masih mengingatnya, hm..?" tanya bartender tersebut yang ternyata merupakan sahabat Naruto yang bernama Sabaku Gaara. Gaara memulai pertanyaan tersebut saat dirasakannya para pengunjung _cafe_ tak terlalu memperhatikan Naruto lagi dan mulai sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, sambil masih berusaha menghapus bekas-bekas air mata yang ada di pipi _tan_-nya. Gaara yang melihatnya, langsung memberikan sapu tangan miliknya yang berwarna putih dengan garis-garis merah.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto.

Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan. Lalu, ia pun menyodorkan sebuah susu coklat hangat kepada Naruto. "Kau harus melupakannya, Naruto," ucap Gaara. Naruto yang duduk di hadapannya, melihat Gaara dengan mata_ sapphire_-nya yang kelam.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa, Gaara," ucap Naruto, sebelum akhirnya pemuda pirang tersebut meminum susu coklat hangat yang diberikan sahabatnya itu kepadanya.

Gaara hanya diam memperhatikan Naruto.

"...Aku mencintainya sejak lama, Gaara. Sejak kita berempat bertemu di SD, aku telah jatuh hati padanya. Aku selalu mencari perhatiannya dengan berperilaku konyol. Aku selalu memperhatikannya. hiks..hiks...Aku selalu mencintainya, Gaara, hiks..Selalu," gumam Naruto sebelum akhirnya larut dalam isak tangis yang sempat berhenti tadi.

Gaara yang melihat itu hanya menatap miris sang sahabat. Ia merengkuh Naruto dalam satu dekapan hangat. "Aku tahu, Naru. Tapi, ada saatnya kau harus melepas itu," ucap Gaara sambil mengelus-elus punggung Naruto.

Naruto hanya bungkam, larut dalam isak tangisnya di pelukan hangat sang sahabat. "Kau tak bisa seperti ini terus, Naru. Berpikirlah. Masih banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan...,"

"...Aku tahu kau mencintainya. Aku tahu sekali perasaanmu itu. Tapi, cobalah berpikir bijaksana, Naruto. Kau emang akan terus mencintai dirinya yang brengsek itu. Tapi,...,"

"...kau tak bisa memilikinya terus. Itulah kenyataan, Naruto. Sadarlah. ... Aku akan selalu berada di samping sampai kau dapat berpikir jernih kembali. Kau sahabatku. Aku akan selalu melindungimu, Naruto," jelas Gaara panjang lebar.

"Hiks..hiks...Te-terima kasih, Ga-hiks..Gaara..hiks..hiks..padahal a-aku sudah me-menyakiti Ne-hiks-ji...Maaf, hikks..Maaf, Gaara, hiks..," Gaara hanya tersenyum simpul saat mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir sahabatnya yang rapuh ini.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Naruto melepaskan diri dari dekapan hangat sahabatnya itu. Dihapusnya bekas air mata yang berada di kedua pipi _tan_-nya. Ia mencoba tersenyum ceria di depan sang sahabat yang terus menghibur dan men-_support_-nya tersebut.

Namun, gagal sebab senyuman Naruto terlihat sangat miris, karena matanya yang terlihat bengkak akibat menangis terus-menerus.

Gaara yang melihat itu hanya dapat tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya memukul kepala pirang Naruto pelan. "Ayo, kita pulang saja. Jam kerjaku juga telah selesai dari tadi. Kuantar kau pulang ke rumah," ucap Gaara sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto ke ruang ganti baju khusus pegawai di _cafe_ tersebut.

Setelah itu mereka pun pulang menggunakan mobil sedan milik Gaara.

* * *

><p><em>"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Walau kau telah menyakitiku dengan segala perilakumu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Selalu, sampai akhir hayatku tiba nanti... . Kumohon ingatlah akan diriku, Sasuke. Walau ku tahu, aku tak ada artinya di matamu. Terima kasih...,"<em>

_"I always love YOU, Teme,"_

* * *

><p><strong>_FIN_<strong>

.

.

#pundung di bawah kolong meja

Sudah gak dapet _feel_-nya, gaje, banyak miss typo(s), gak kreatif, gantung lagi _ending-_nya. Astajim~

Maafkan aku, _Oneechan_~ Padahal dirimu telah lama me-_request_ fict dengan _genres_ ini, tapi malah kukecewakan, hiks..Maaf~~ #sembahsujud

.

.

Ehm..ehem...terima kasih buat semuannya yang telah membaca fict gaje bin gak kreatif ini. Maafkan rii jika fict ini rada-rada mirip dengan fict sebelumnya. Rii ini _author_ yang gak kreatif sih..#pundung

Buat cerita di atas. Jangan tanya rii, apa maksud 'hari spesial' yang tercantum di cerita tersebut. Karena rii juga gak tahu..==" *ditendang*

Maafkanlah rii, hwuuee~~ rii memang tak berbakat sih #nangis2 gaje

.

Akhir kata...

**Thanks to readers and Izumi-nee...**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
